Les Trois Minutes Les Plus Longues
by oOo CissyBlack oOo
Summary: One-shot. Les trois minutes les plus longues pour Lindsay Monroe. Mais aussi pour Danny. D/L.


**Note D'Auteur **

1640 mots. Une fic CSI New York. Je change un peu de registre. Juste un petit one-shot. Le couple est Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe. Si vous ne regardez pas la série, je vous la conseille fortement.

Quant à « Ashes »… Le chapitre 14 est en cours d'écriture.

-----------

**Les Trois Minutes Les Plus Longues**

_Trois minutes, ça peut sembler court comme ça. C'est même pas l'intégralité de Wonderwall d'Oasis. Trois minutes, c'est le temps de faire cuire du popcorn au micro-onde. Trois minutes c'est le temps réglementaire pour se brosser les dents. Trois minutes c'est le temps de réponse d'un test de grossesse à la maison. _

_Trois minutes pour savoir. Juste trois minutes._

_Deux lignes bleues, fiables à 97, qui s'afficheront ou ne s'afficheront pas et qui vont déterminer le reste de ma vie. Qui vont la changer radicalement, quel que soit le résultat… Si ce n'était qu'une frayeur, c'est la seule chose que j'en retirerais : une peur, un instant fugace où l'on s'imagine que sa vie va tourner. On imagine les choix, les options, le futur… _

_Trois minutes… _

_Ces trois minutes seront les plus longues mais les plus courtes aussi. Et finalement je leur suis plutôt reconnaissante. Elles m'aident à penser, à faire mon esprit à cette idée. _

… _**Trois minutes … **_

Je viens de faire pipi sur le stick…

Bien sûr… Bien sûr, le sexe avec Danny est incroyable. Mais vu de l'autre côté, de _ce _côté, forcément, tout de suite… c'est déjà moins sympa…

Apparemment les préservatifs ne sont efficaces qu'à 95. Qui l'aurait cru. Apparemment, ils le marquent sur la boîte. La question reste : qui lit l'emballage des boîtes de capotes ? Personne, tout le monde est plus intéressé par ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Etant une scientifique avant tout, les probabilités que je tombe dans les 5 d'exception étaient faibles, voire même très rares.

Laissez-moi rire. L'ironie du sort a une saveur douce amère dans ma bouche.

Je pense à Danny. Et à sa table de billard. Je ne pense pas que ce soit précisément là que ce « peut-être bébé » ait été conçu. Mais ça a été la première fois. Là où tout a commencé. Avec du billard et de la téquila. Beaucoup de téquila ! Et c'était bon… Très bon… J'en ai toujours des flashbacks… Mes mains crispées sur la peau de son dos… Sa voix un peu rauque teintée d'un accent de Staten Island qui me rend totalement folle… Les soupirs qui se font écho… La fine pellicule de sueur qui nous couvre… Des mouvements profonds et lents, puis frénétiques et un peu brutaux… Nos rires accordés… La musique de nos orgasmes… Les baisers tantôt fiévreux tantôt aussi légers qu'un battement d'aile… Et puis, le réveil… Ses bras autour de moi… Son torse sous ma tête… Sa main qui me caresse le bras avec douceur… Sa voix encore enraillée de sommeil… Ses lèvres sur mon front…

Je suis bien dans ses bras. C'est aussi bête que ça.

… _**Deux minutes … **_

J'ai été acheté le test dans une pharmacie le plus loin possible de mon appartement. Et le plus loin de l'appartement de Danny. Heureusement que New York est grand.

Je suis chez Danny. J'ai passé la nuit. Comme souvent. Il a déjà prit son service. Et comme d'habitude, quand il se réveille le premier, un bol m'attend sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. La boîte de céréales (mes préférées) est à côté, une cuillère posée sur une serviette. Parfois, il y a une fleur (une marguerite souvent, ma préférée) dans un verre faisant office de vase. Parfois il y a un mot sur le tableau à craie.

En ce moment, c'est le test de grossesse posé sur une serviette en papier qui règne sur le comptoir. Trois minutes. Enfin, plus que deux maintenant. Trois minutes avant que deux petites lignes bleues se dessinent. Ou non. Deux minutes. Le reste de ma vie qui se joue en deux minutes. Ca me semble un peu dérisoire. Moi, j'attends, les yeux qui fixent le vide, les mains crispées sur le comptoir, assise sur un haut tabouret.

Je suis morte de trouille. Je ne suis pas venue à New York pour ça. Je ne voulais même pas m'engager avec Danny. Mais Danny Messer est Danny Messer. Et il s'est battu. Pour moi. Pour nous. Impossible d'y résister. Son regard, son sourire en coin un brin arrogant, son attitude de bad boy ayant bien tourné…

… _**Une minute … **_

Un bébé. Un « peut-être bébé ». Je n'y pensais même pas. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Je ne l'avais même pas envisagé. Ni avec Danny, ni avec personne.

Je suis morte de trouille face à la réaction de Danny. Nous ne sommes « ensemble » que depuis quelques mois et je m'apprête (peut être) à lui annoncer la chose qui va complètement bouleverser sa vie. Et pourtant, je suis la phobique de l'engagement. Danny a toujours su qu'il voulait être avec moi. Il est un peu hors du commun Danny Messer.

Enfin, je ne suis pas obligée de le garder. Mais pour être honnête cette idée me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Pas que je sois contre l'avortement. Mais, il faut être réaliste. J'ai la trentaine passée… Et puis ce bébé… Peut être que j'en ai envie finalement. Ce « peut-être bébé » dont la moitié du potentiel génétique vient de Danny. Mon Danny.

… _**Cinquante secondes … **_

Je sursaute. Pendant un instant je crois que c'est le minuteur qui m'indique la fin de l'attente. Mais c'est la serrure de la porte d'entrée et la porte qui commence à s'ouvrir.

Merde !

Du comptoir auquel je suis assise je vois Danny entrer à pas de loup. Et il est à couper le souffle. Il a son t-shirt vert un peu moulant dans lequel je le trouve irrésistible, un jean délavé et ses habituelles chaussures italiennes. Il essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il pense que je dors encore.

Le test et son résultat est oublié. Je ne suis fixée que sur lui.

Dans cinq secondes, il va lever les yeux et il va me voir.

Ca y'est. Son habituel sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et je le vois qui s'avance vers moi.

… _**Zéro seconde … **_

- Déjà levée, Montana ? me demande-t-il, une main se glissant à ma taille et sa bouche dans mon cou, m'embrassant doucement et éveillant en moi des envies langoureuses.

Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement. Je frissonne. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou me fait plus d'effet que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ma main se glisse sur sa nuque, le pressant plus fort contre moi et caressant les cheveux qui s'y trouvent.

- J'ai laissé ma montre sur la table de chevet, m'explique-t-il son retour impromptu chez lui.

Il parle contre la peau de mon cou et ses doigts font des petits cercles sur ma hanche.

Je le sens qui se crispe tout d'un coup derrière moi. Et je sais que son regard s'est posé sur le bâtonnet sur le comptoir. Et je sais qu'il a comprit ce que ça impliquait même s'il n'a sûrement pas pris le temps de voir si les deux lignes bleues s'étaient tracées ou pas.

- Est-ce que tu… ? me demande-t-il, un peu grave, s'étant maintenant posté devant moi de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Et je me sens plus terrifiée que jamais.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore regardé, lui réponds-je.

Et je suis sûre qu'il peut sentir, goûter à l'anxiété dans ma voix.

Il bouge et vient se placer à côté de moi maintenant. Ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe et l'amène vers le sien. Il colle son front au mien et nos regards sont fixés l'un sur l'autre. Ses lèvres se posent en un effleurement sur les miennes. Son pouce se pose sur mon menton et remonte doucement vers ma lèvre inférieure. Ma bouche s'ouvre sous la douce pression de son pouce. Sa langue cherche la mienne avec douceur et lenteur. Le baiser est doux et profond. Un baiser de velours. Sa langue caresse et cajole la mienne comme pour me rassurer.

Le baiser prend fin et je soupire profondément. Je prends finalement une grande inspiration et me saisit du test.

Mon regard se pose dessus en même temps que celui de Danny.

Il a comprit.

Sa main se pose sur mon ventre.

Deux petites lignes bleues sont tracées.

Positif.

Les lèvres de Danny se posent à nouveau sur les miennes. Sa main passe sous mon pull et caresse la peau chaude de mon ventre. Il va pour approfondir le baiser mais son téléphone sonne. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres alors qu'il sort son Blackberry de sa poche et répond d'un « Messer » très professionnel mais je ne vois que son sourire.

Son autre main se repose sur mon ventre. Il continue à le caresser. Ses caresses sur mon bas ventre sont comme des mots d'amour chuchotés tout bas. C'est comme si j'entendais sa voix dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Non, Flack, tout va bien, dit-il et sa voix résonne contre ma peau, me faisant sourire. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. L'angle de la cinquième et Broadway, compris. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccroche et glisse son portable dans la poche de son jean. Il me lance un large sourire. Sa main qui me caressait le ventre est maintenant à ma hanche et il me colle contre lui. Ses mains s'enlacent dans mon dos et son visage s'enfouit dans mon cou. Mes mains se lacent dans sa nuque.

- C'est le début de quelque de nouveau, Montana, me souffle-t-il.

Il effleure doucement mes lèvres d'un baiser ouvert. Il va chercher sa montre dans la chambre. Et il sort de l'appartement non sans me lancer un dernier sourire à la Danny Messer.

Je soupire.

Trois minutes…

**FIN**


End file.
